<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【承花】A Million Dreams by River_LoadingLake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735662">【承花】A Million Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_LoadingLake/pseuds/River_LoadingLake'>River_LoadingLake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_LoadingLake/pseuds/River_LoadingLake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“……你最近和我说的话越来越少了。”花京院绿色的学兰和深绿色的皮沙发几乎融为一体，衬得他撑在皮面上的手格外苍白，“是茶水的原因吗？”<br/>沉默的男人终于从帽檐下露出眼睛和高中生对视，但他不知道说什么，只是一直看着他，从头顶不听话翘起的碎发看到软润健康的脚指甲，花京院抿着嘴等他。<br/>承太郎问：“你什么时候会离开？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujo Jotaro/Kakyoin Noriaki, 承花 - Relationship, 空条承太郎×花京院典明</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【承花】A Million Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>承太郎打开房门，隔着玄关的走廊听见屋里传来一阵电子游戏的射击声。他皱着眉头走进客厅，带着不赞同的表情敲了敲沙发靠背，“差不多可以了。”<br/>
屏幕上像素风的战斗机正在击落一架架飞船，手柄的掌控者仍然玩得火热，刘海在空中轻轻抖动。他没有回头，但语气倒是很热情：“欢迎回来！冰箱里有冰好的茶水。”<br/>
承太郎没有去开冰箱，他知道那瓶乌龙茶会带着完美的茶香和冰度横躺在隔间的最下方。他疲惫地陷进花京院身后的沙发里，看着屏幕角落里最高纪录的数字一路上升，粗略数去已经到了八位数。<br/>
“差不多可以了。”承太郎在数字突破九位数时又出言提醒，这次带了点警告的意味，花京院只好恋恋不舍地让飞机撞上一颗小星星。嗙，飞机四分五裂，鲜红的GAME OVER横跨整个屏幕。<br/>
少年可惜地叹气，赤脚站起来走向厨房去取茶水。他回来时手里拿着两个杯子，杯壁上因为茶水的低温微微凝着水珠。承太郎那杯被他故意远远放到茶几上，捧着自己那杯坐到承太郎身边，一条腿压在屁股下面，坐姿随意轻浮，“不喜欢喝乌龙茶了吗？”<br/>
他又用垂在地上那只脚轻轻踩了踩承太郎蛇皮靴的鞋面，“还有，下次不要再穿着鞋子进门了。擦起来很费劲。”<br/>
承太郎为脚上隔着皮靴传来的柔软触感和隐隐传入的热度瑟缩了一下，无言地垂下睫毛转开视线，但没有抽回脚，于是花京院便得寸进尺，把整只脚压在上面。<br/>
“……你最近和我说的话越来越少了。”花京院绿色的学兰和深绿色的皮沙发几乎融为一体，衬得他撑在皮面上的手格外苍白，“是茶水的原因吗？”<br/>
沉默的男人终于从帽檐下露出眼睛和高中生对视，但他不知道说什么，只是一直看着他，从头顶不听话翘起的碎发看到软润健康的脚指甲，花京院抿着嘴等他。<br/>
承太郎问：“你什么时候会离开？”</p><p> </p><p>承太郎醒了。他平静地从那张空了一半的双人床上起身，洗漱更衣，准备出门。<br/>
他和前妻已经离婚30天。从他接到那一纸通知书起，十七岁的花京院典明开始出现在他的梦里。<br/>
他的梦中的时间总是清晨。一开始承太郎在梦里推开面前的门，看到刚起床的花京院带着黑眼圈和凌乱的头发在客厅里浇花时他几乎心脏病突发。花京院一副没睡醒的邋遢样子，却熟稔地向他打招呼：“早安，承太郎。”<br/>
已经很久没人叫他承太郎了。大家都叫他空条教授，与他相识的人称他为承太郎先生，空条夫人叫他“孩子爸”，刚会说话的徐伦叫他“喂”。他已经不记得上一个如此自然喊出自己名字而不加任何敬称的人是谁了，而花京院无心的招呼突然让他感到前所未有的疲惫，和无法言喻的无力感。<br/>
第一天梦中的清晨承太郎夺门而出。<br/>
第二天的清晨花京院指责他昨天的离去过于仓促，没有一点礼貌可讲。红发的少年一边生气却又一边从冰箱里掏出一塑料瓶冰好的乌龙茶倒进两个杯子里，声称两杯都是自己的。最后他还是给了承太郎一杯，算是个给他的台阶，承太郎识趣地接过那杯茶水坐在花京院对面，看他平整无暇的皮肤和闪闪发亮的紫色虹膜。<br/>
“你是梦的一部分。”几分钟后承太郎确信无疑地说。18岁后他就不再相信奇迹的发生，他已经在埃及透支了所有的可能。<br/>
“那我为什么就不能是真的呢？”花京院问，他手中的杯子不知道什么时候已经空了，“只要我还能触动你的感官——我就是存在着的。”<br/>
一个人一次平均会做七个梦，但大部分都会被忘记，承太郎记得自己这么说，你只是七分之一的可能性，明天早上醒来就会和这个梦里的落地窗、乌龙茶一样，瞬间在化为齑粉。<br/>
“但只要能被记住，就是百分之百。”花京院笑着说，“早安。”<br/>
承太郎猛然醒来，迎接另一个清晨，脑海中十七岁少年的微笑不断地回放重播。</p><p> </p><p>夜夜入梦的故人最终让他感受到了切实的困扰。他失去了夜晚，清晨过后仍是清晨，像那些地下的不夜城，永远生活在白炽灯下。他在一个白天里阅读无数千篇一律的报告，开会，最后面无表情地归家；在另一个白天里他和那个早已经死去多年的花京院典明一起生活，听花京院抱怨最近涨价的胡萝卜和时好时坏的电视信号。<br/>
他有时候会琢磨花京院的话。他在梦里会因为花京院无意提起的一句相扑心脏漏拍，这是不是才是真实存在应该有的感受？他的心理医生提醒他，当你开始失去偏好的时候就要开始警惕了；在真正的生活中他已经尝不太出食物的分别，但在梦里，他清楚地知道他不喜欢胡萝卜和西兰花。<br/>
“你一直是这样，”花京院笑着说，“给我吧。”<br/>
他轻巧地从承太郎的叉子上叼走一棵西兰花，一口进去腮帮子塞得鼓鼓的。<br/>
承太郎知道这样继续下去一切都会向着不可预知的方向滑落，他需要制止这个不可控结果的发生，但现在他觉得也许自己真的需要一点陪伴。他给自己限定的时间上限是一个月。<br/>
还好现在是三月，我有三十一天，最后一天用来结束这三十天里一切来自过去的幻想。<br/>
“所以不是茶水的问题啊。”第三十一天的的花京院遗憾地叹气，不知是故意还是无意地避开了承太郎的问题，光裸的脚还踩在承太郎的鞋子上。<br/>
“你只是我脑中的你。”承太郎觉得自己在说绕口令，“你是我。我永远也不可能成为花京院典明。”<br/>
邋遢的清晨也好，沙发前慵懒的游戏时光也好，都是我的幻想，承太郎对花京院说，也就是对自己说，我从未见过这样的你。——我的潜意识只是想补全我所缺失的你。<br/>
“你真的很喜欢给每一件事都找出一个解释。”花京院没有退开反而靠得更近，“难道知道原因能有什么改变？”<br/>
花京院开始生涩地解开自己的纽扣，胸口的皮肤和突出的锁骨裸露出来，他一路向下解开，直到衬衫从肩膀滑落下来。<br/>
“带我去床上，”他几乎算得上在撒娇了，“想想你的十八岁。”<br/>
“我说过了，你是我对自己脑中的幻想。”承太郎疲惫地说，伸手帮他扣好每一颗扣子，“也许你存在在我十八岁时六分之七的梦里。但对四十岁的我来说，你该从我脑子里离开了。”<br/>
“你总是在说脑子，”花京院的声线突然变得毫无情感波澜，“你心里的花京院呢？”<br/>
承太郎帮花京院扣好所有的扣子，“我心里的花京院，已经死了。”<br/>
承太郎俯身亲吻他的额头，窗外阳光明媚，“晚安。”</p><p> </p><p>承太郎在三月最后一天的清晨醒来，比平时晚了一点。今天电车的时间表提前了，他要早点出门。<br/>
但他还是来晚了一点。电车在承太郎赶到前关上了门，从门口的玻璃能看到里面成功登车的上班族们低垂着头，高中生们带着耳机，脑袋轻轻摇晃。<br/>
电车开动时，承太郎突然看到，在前几个车厢的人群中有一个瘦削的背影，穿着深绿色的学兰，红发修剪得得体，白色的围巾从脖颈两侧垂下。</p><p>承太郎开始奔跑。他从月台的末端开始，跑得飞快，几乎让他想起初入沙漠那次为了生命的奔跑；他沉重的风衣在空中飞扬，像二十二年前的那件学兰。<br/>
他看到了。托白金之星，他看到了。<br/>
是个很忧郁的男生，脸上生满雀斑，鼻尖因为春季花粉过敏变得通红，发根的黑色已经隐隐冒出，和新染的头发对比鲜明，正戴着耳机听着什么。<br/>
他听到心里有什么东西发出细碎的断裂声。</p><p>承太郎慢下来，停下了，看着那台载着一个陌生男孩的电车逐渐加速，驶入一片春光之中。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于为什么承太郎总梦到清晨的花京院：我觉得他真的很想让花看到开罗第二天的清晨。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>